Our Unexpected Normal
by ShingekiNoLevi99
Summary: Before the events of As Normal as it Gets, Ichigo and Shiro are just getting used to their new life together but naturally, the two can't seem to get a break. When Ichigo starts getting sick, the little normal they have gets..changed. Hichiichi/Shiroichi. Mpreg. Het and Yaoi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Welcome to "Our Unexpected Normal!" I'm so excited for this! It's gonna be a lot lighter than ANAIG & Fate Bound (most definitely Fate Bound). No wars, just..as normal as it gets stuff for them (aha I'm hilarious).

Since this is pre-ANAIG verse Imma clear some things up:

-Masaki/Szayel in ANAIG point out the reason Mpreg is possible is because Shiro is a hollow (or hollows in general). In this one Urahara points it out here when he checks up on Ichi. It was never proven. (- will answer this more. Trust me~)

-Ichigo's pregnancy is paid attention to more. Ichigo wasn't able to in ANAIG with the boys, because ya know, war. He also has a harder time because it's his first one. The twins took a lot out of him but Masaki wasn't that fun either.

-They hadn't planned on have Kaito and Ryuu in ANAIG, like they thought Masa was it, for good reason as you'll see. (Doesn't mean they don't love their boys, they adore them like Masa.) This is one of the reasons why The Twin pregnancy was so angsty because they went off of Masaki and she didn't come quietly.

-The Espada's don't know what's going on even though they are Hollows, neither do the Vizards. Ichigo is like..the test run for everything, huh?

-Any Flash backs will be either re-written or they will be changed slightly.

That's all I got! Now the disclaimer and story

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach, just the OTP's baby.

* * *

It had been a two months since Ichigo and Shiro had married . Many believe they still shared a soul but that wasn't the case. Shiro's only connection was the sharing of their zanpakto, he had his own set of powers now with their Bankai and his own soul. Many who knew them were relieved to hear this, concerned on how that would play out because they were literally the same. It had worked for them, however.

Ichigo was a young adult now and as much as he wanted to go into college it had to wait. He knew after renting the house they lived in now he would want to wait and get a job to help with Shiro. Shiro had trouble finding work, his appearance an omen to many. It had pissed the albino off enough to suck it up an ask Urahara for work. Ichigo worked at a food market nearby, they got an employee discount while Ichigo worked part time like Shiro.

Hollows were still high on their list of things they had to take care off. Recently some of the old Espada force had joined them in the living world, after Szayel had fixed the ones up he could. Urahara had worked a deal to keep them under protection as long as the assisted in watching the hollows. Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra lived in the living world. Orihime and Ulquiorra were dating at the moment, Ulquiorra starting to "gain a personality" as Renji put it.

Grimmjow and Nel lived in a house they had found abandoned. With help from everyone they fixed it up. An old friend of Ichigo's was a lawyer and worked out the details of owning the house. A lot had changed since the Winter War. Yamamoto was loosening up on his traditional ways.

Currently, however, Ichigo sat in their living room and was cuddled to a soft blanket they had bought. It had been the best decision of their life. He had just got off work and after a shower curled up to watch his favorite show. Hollows weren't a problem at the moment and Ichigo was grateful. Shiro was going to be home any minute and Ichigo just wanted it to be himself and his new husband.

They hadn't gone on a honeymoon, they didn't have the money too. They made a promise they would when they could. Ichigo sighed when a knock came at the door and he got up to answer it, well intended to until Renji and Rukia waltzed in. "What the hell do you two want?" Ichigo asked as they both walked in.

"Thanks." Renji said and snorted.

"We got a day off and decided to see how married life was." Rukia provided and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo hid his smirk "It's good."

Renji looked at him "Still don't understand your guys' relationship."

At that moment Shiro decided to walk in, raising a snow brow to the two Shinigami in his home and hearing the comment. Rukia smacked her friends arm and looked over to see the albino man toe his shoes off and shut the door.

"Ya don' have to." Shiro commented and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink, kissing Ichigo's cheek.

"I'm just curious.."Renji said, shrugging.

"Not that important, Renji." Ichigo told him, not really wanting to have this conversation again. Isshin had fried Shiro when he had found out, because he knew what Shiro was. He knew he was the Hollow "White". It had taken a lot for Isshin to forgive but he hadn't forgotten.

"They're married now, so let it go." Rukia said and Shiro grinned at her.

"Thank ya."

"So i guess since you guys you guys could stay for dinner.." Ichigo offered, rubbing his arm now that he had to rethink their meal.

"No, we're fine Ichigo we just came to say Hi." Rukia said, noticing the change in body language.

Ichigo looked grateful. Ichigo and Shiro were doing well for themselves but having to feed more people would put them at a loss for food that could have fed them for another day.

"We're gonna go talk to Urahara then head back. We'll see you guys at the party right?"

"Mhm, I was told if we didn't i would have to face my sister's tears." Ichigo said, not wanting to see Yuzu cry.

"Alright, We''ll see you guys then?" "See ya then."

* * *

Nel was bouncing on the heels of her feet as she looked around her decorated home. She was enjoying the Living World quiet a bit, the sun was warm and forgiving while the eternal moon in Hueco Mundo was the opposite. She walked outside to the backyard, the house worked for Grimmjow and her. It was on the edge of town so there wasn't much commotion, which Grimmjow enjoyed greatly. The blue haired man was growing on her, they hadn't been on such great terms before but after seeing him make an effort for this new life..it made her smile.

Nel sat her hands on her hips and made a satisfied "Hmph." and nodded at the decorations. Grimmjow walked out into the backyard and saw Nel looking positively proud of herself.

"Ya finished?" Grimmjow asked, making the usually aware Nel jump and looked behind her at the large man. She recovered with grace and nodded.

"I did! I'm excited for this.." Nel laughed before she finished. "Ichi gets to find out about Yuzu and Jinta." Grimmjow groaned at the thought of that.

"I'm not cleanin' his mess up."

"Shiro will be there it'll be okay."

"Shiro won't do anythin' but laugh." Nel shook her head.

"Okay, Grimm. We'll see." Grimmjow shrugged and walked back in the house.

Nel just shook her head and smiled. Ichigo was even more hotheaded when it came to his little sisters, Jinta and Ichigo didn't really get along anyway. Jinta and Shiro didn't eithet, Jinta still thought of him nothing but a hollow. Shiro respected that, but Nel could see he was coming to his limits in terms of people thinking he was the same and that he was a good for nothing. Isshin still saw him as the Hollow "White" that had attacked Masaki all those years ago.

Nel sighed at all the thoughts and forced them away as she heard the front door open, Nel walked inside to see Orhime and Ulquiorra. Orihime had promised to bring some bread over. She had a bag of soda while Ulquiorra held onto a box for her.

"Hey guys! just put the stuff on that table." Nel said and gestured to the table in the kitchen.

The pair did as they were told and Grimmjow made and appearance again.

"Oh, you guys are here early."

"We had to get the bread then Orihime wanted to get some drinks for everyone." Ulquiorra informed, taking the drinks out of the bag.

"You didn't have to do that, Hime." Nel told the woman who just brushed it off.

"Everyone should be here soon."

"Who's all coming?" Orihime asked.

"I know that Rangiku, Toshiro, Rukia and Renji are coming then the Vizards, Chad, Uryu, The Kurosaki's, Ichigo, Shiro and Urahara's shop crew."

"Are we gonna be able to fit in here?"

"Mhm! The backyard is set up too."

"Awesome!" Nel smiled widely.

"Well Nel did it all. She did a damned good job." Grimmjow informed after sitting down. Nel's cheeks turned rosy and she continued to smile.

"It's good to know you didn't help her." Ulquiorra commented.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Ichigo hadn't been feeling well a few days later and Shiro was being jumpy as hell. It was really starting to piss the orange head off. He was tired as hell and had gotten sick at work, which made the manager send him home early. Shiro didn't know and Ichigo would like to keep it that way. He didn't need Shiro doting on him. Ichigo sighed, it was the night of the party, he didn't really want to go but didn't want to answer any questions on why.

Ichigo rubbed his face as he heard Shiro was home. Shiro found Ichigo on the couch, he was immediately concerned at the look on Ichigo's face. Things felt...off every time he was near Ichigo and it was making him jumpy and wanting to keep Ichigo from the world.

"Are ya okay?" Shiro asked as he sat next to Ichigo.

"I'm fine, Shi." Ichigo said and sighed.

"Do ya wanna go tonight?"

"We have to, you know that if we don't we wont ever hear the end of it." Ichigo informed and he saw the look of defeat on Shiro's face. Isshin would be there and would be pissed if they just didn't show.

"Let's get ready, we're gonna be late anyway." Shiro nodded

"Alright but you'll take it easy right?"

"I'm not going to be doing anything i don't have too, Shi."

"Good." Ichigo rolled his eyes and nearly jumped when Shiro pulled him in his lap.

Shiro kissed him softly and held him for a moment, knowing fully well that they had to get ready. Ichigo relaxed into the man and hummed. Shiro made him feel really calm and relaxed. He had been edgy all day but now that all didn't matter. Shiro sighed after a moment.

"Do ya wanna take a shower or a bath?"

"I'm gonna shower,It'll be faster." Ichigo said and got up begrudgingly. "Do you need a shower?" Ichigo then asked, looking at him.

"Nah, i got one this mornin'. I'll get ready while ya shower."

"Thank you." Ichigo replied and went to go take him shower, not before he turned around and pointed at Shiro and said. "No sneaking into my shower."

Shiro laughed and put his hands up. "I won't you can shower in peace..Today."

Ichigo only glared as shut the bathroom door.

* * *

Ichigo walked in with Shiro behind him, they were late but it's not like the party hadn't started.

"Ichigo!" was the warning before he was hugged in a vice grip.

"Nel, you're squishin' 'em." Shiro said before she let go.

"Sorry.." Nel said and put her hands on her shoulders then frowned when she saw how tired Ichigo looked. "Are you okay..? You look like you're sick." Ichigo waved her off.

"I'm alright Nel."

Shiro watched them, Nel looked up at the man and noticed this. She smiled softly and was going to say something but not before she was interrupted.

"ICCHHIIIGOOO"

Shiro tensed, stepping infront of Ichigo and raising his foot to meet the old man like Ichigo and Karin dealt with him. Isshin was taken back then looked shocked to see his now son in law before him. Yuzu and Karin saw the fight ready to start between the two and divided and conquered, Karin grabbing Urahara and dragging him to her father and Yuzu dragging Rukia to Shiro and Ichigo. Rangiku joined them on her own accord and hugged both men. Karin and Yuzu high-fived at their handy work and went to find their plus ones.

Rangkiu then stepped back and frowned at Ichigo, Rukia had the same expression on her face.

"Ichig-" Ichigo groaned.

"Don't start. I'm here, I'm staying. I'm just feeling a little under the weather. I'm fine." Rangiku was quiet before she smacked Shiro in the back on his head.

"What the hell?!" the albino yelled and glared at the woman.

"When he's being stupid you're supposed to be his common sense you dumbass." Rukia looked ready to applaud and Nel had sucked in a breath.

Ichigo tsked and walked away to greet Chad, Uyru, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Renji and Shinji. The already formed group had already been looking on and Ichigo noticed Renji had been smirking at Shiro getting smacked. Shinji noticed this and smacked him too, which Renji look incredibly confused.

"Hi Ichigo" Shinji greeted with a grin that reminded both Espadas of the group of Nnitora. Ichigo smirked at the action and nodded his head.

"Hey guys."

"How have you been?" Chad asked, he could tell Ichigo was already agitated and didn't want to make that worse for his friend.

Ichigo noticed and his smirk stated in place. "I'm alright, you guys?" Orihime saw what Chad was trying to do so she assisted.

"We've been good!" she smiled. Ichigo noticed her hand wrapped around Ulquiorra's arm and a ring glinted at him.

"So how'd he do it?" Ichigo asked her casually.

This got the man beside her attention, his green eyes looking from Ichigo to Orihime when she looked at her now fiance.

"You two know how to hide things don't you?" Grimmjow said, then mumbling about how they're sneaky as hell.

"Well we went to the park then we went to dinner and he asked me then."

"I can help with your dress." Uyru offered and Orihime smiled at him and nodded. Ichigo noticed Ulquiorra did look happy but he looked like he was fighting on how to express it. Ulquiorra caught Ichigo looking at him while talking to Shinji.

"You'll be okay." He said, so only they could hear. Ulquiorra paused then nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

As the party raged on Ichigo looked worse and worse. Shiro kept saying they should go home but Ichigo refused. He was in the kitchen getting something to drink when he heard someone walk in behind him.

"I'm fine Shiro, stop worrying about me."

"Can't even tell if it's your husband or not, ya must feel like shit." Grimmjow's voice came from behind him, causing Ichigo to turn and look at Grimmjow. "You're making him loose his mind, you should head home." the Sexta added. Ichigo groaned under his breath.

"Not you too. Literally your the last person i'd think that would give a shit." Ichigo mumbled, taking a deep breath when he felt dizzy. Grimmjow shrugged.

"I'd just like to be able to actually enjoy this party." Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked out into the living room, leaving Grimmjow behind. Yuzu saw her brother and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yuzu."

"Right." Karin added as she walked over. Jinta soon joined the group.

"Ichigo.."

"Jinta.."

"Don't start, Ichi looks sick."

"I'm alright Yuzu i swear."

"You look ready to pass out." Jinta commented.

"I really didn't ask you."

"Ichigo.." Karin said. Ichigo sighed and mumbled a bye and began to walk off, making eye contact with Shiro. Shiro began to make his way over just as Ichigo felt the sudden bile rise in his throat. Isshin caught the look on his sons throat and got up, he nudged Urahara as he did it. Shiro started making his way to Ichigo as Ichigo made it to the nearest trash can and wretched up anything he had in his stomach.

The party went quiet as Ichigo felt a hand on his back. He dry heaved then leaned against the wall near the wall. Ichigo sat with his eyes closed for a little bit before he felt water being put into his hands. He opened them to see Shiro and his Dad handing him the water. He shook his head, Isshin had a serious look on his face looking at his son.

"You need to drink that."

"I'll throw up again, not right now." his son answered and sighed, looking at his concerned friends.

"Ichigo, lets go home." Shiro said and ran a hand through his hair. "Ya look ready to pass out."

Ichigo stared at him then nodded.

* * *

Ichigo laid in bed, Shiro had stayed home from work the next few days to look after Ichigo. Ichigo was still getting sick but he wasn't running a fever or anything. Orihime had stopped by with soup she had made which Shiro had been surprised at the normalcy of it. Ichigo was getting pale, however. Isshin was desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with his son.

Ichigo had snapped at Shiro today, telling him that he needed to go let some steam of and give him some alone time. Shiro was being really over protective and it was driving him nuts. Ichigo sighed when there was a knock on the door. The man got up to answer it, to his surprise and irritation it was Hiyori and Shinji.

"Why are you two here?"

"Thanks for the greeting."

"You look like shit."

"Thank, Hiyori."

The two walked in, toeing their shoes off. Hiyori reached into her pocket and handed a box to Ichigo.

"What is this?" He then paled at the label. "You're nuts."

"Not really..You feel like there are two people when your around. Hiyori came up with it, Urahara said everyone knew the feeling just didn't know it was from you. Shiro probably hasn't noticed because he's been too worried."

"That's..ridiculous you could be feeling Zangetsu or Tensa."

"Just go take the test, stupid. We're here cause Urahara sent us." That and curiosity.

Ichigo sighed and went to do what he was told, grumbling the whole way.

* * *

The time was finally up when he looked at the stick he went pale. What? That was impossible. How? Ichigo stared at it before going out into the living room.

The two Vizards looked up.

"So?"

"...I'm Pregnant."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this! Lemme know what ya think

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later lovely Hollows~!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello everyone!

i'm drinking hot herbal peach tea in a damned solo cup while eating fries and rewatching the Save Rukia Arc on Netflix after dealing with the crushing blow that is Gurren Lagann. Ah what a time to be alive

Sorry it's taken me so long guys! I think this is gonna be one of those stories that i need to get a deep urge to do it or it's gonna feel drawn out. So i'm also going to say that even though this is like a relief story from Fate Bound it wont be strictly fluff. There are still a lot of hard feelings between some of the characters that need to be fixed!

I apologized for doubles of anything because my keyboard is a little shit.

Anywho! On we go!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach..I ran out of witty disclaimers i'm sorry.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know what to think, he sat at their kitchen table. Shinji and Hiyori had left after consoling him, they said Urahara would wanna see him later. Ichigo put his head in hands and took a deep breath. He was trying to think of how to tell Shiro, how would he tell Shiro? How would he tell his friends?

"I'm home!" Shiro yelled from the door as Ichigo heard him close it. Ichigo didn't respond or move as Shiro called his name. Soon Shiro found him in the kitchen, Ichigo had not lifted his head. "Ichi..?"

Ichigo knew that his husband was worried, he sighed and looked up at him as Shiro sat across from him.

"I'm fine, Shi.." Ichigo told him, looking at the man in the eyes. Shiro didn't believe him, narrowing his eyes.

"What is it." It was more of a demand for an answer than a question. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Haven't these last couple of weeks..been..different?" Shiro's face changed to one of thinking and then acknowledgment. They had been different. Ichigo swallowed visibly as Shiro watched him. "Hiyori and Shinij stopped by.."

"What did they want?" Shiro failing at keeping the ice from his voice. He hadn't liked leaving Ichigo alone much less with other people.

"Urahara asked them to um..have me take..a pregnancy test.." Ichigo watched Shiro's face. Ichigo swallowed bile as he continued on. "Im Pregnant, Shiro." The words hitting him as he told his husband the results. Shiro nodded, his face deep in thought as Ichigo lost his battle with his nausea and ran to the bathroom. Shiro followed close behind, he rubbed his back and felt apart of his mind mock him. What if the baby was like him?

Shiro kissed the orange haired man's back. "I'm here Ichi, i'm not goin' anywhere." Ichigo sat his face on the side of the tub near the toilet and looked at him. "Have ya eaten anythin'?"

"I've tried but when i do it just comes right back up." Shiro sighed and nodded.

"Have ya been able to drink anythin'?"

"Yeah, it stays down well enough."

"Alright well, how about ya brush your teeth and go lay in bed and i'll make ya somethin' to drink." Ichigo nodded and he got up carefully, Shiro kissed his cheek and set to work to make something that would give Ichigo's body the nutrients it needed. Shiro walked into their room with the finely made smoothie, Ichigo laid in their bed and a soft hum came from him when he saw Shiro walk in.

"Thanks, Shi." Ichigo said, he took it from him and sat up. He took a sip and waited and absolute glee shone on the Soul Reapers face as he didn't get up and throw up. Shiro grinned at the conformation and sat next to him on the bed. Ichigo drank carefully but it was gone soon however.

"Good?" Shiro received a hum as an answer. Ichigo then laid down and relaxed when Shiro joined him. Ichigo looked at him and worry etched his handsome face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Are we gonna be okay, Shi?" Shiro sighed and pulled him close.

"We will be, i promise."

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro were going to Urahara's to see their baby for the first time. They hadn't told anyone yet and they had made those who did know promise not to tell. When they walked in they were greeted by Yoruichi.

"Hi Ichigo, Shiro. Come on we got everything set up." Ichigo took a deep breath and followed with Shiro not too far behind. They walked into the room to see Urahara seated and he waved to them.

"Hello dear Shirosakis~ Ichigo would you come and lay down for me?" Shiro was tense at the request but Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder then complied. Urahara looked at Shiro then Ichigo. He grabbed the wand and gel. "You're father gave me the oddest look when i asked this from him."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the man.

"You..didn't tell him right."

"I did not." Ichigo relaxed as Urahara started his task.

"How have you been feeling?" Yoruichi asked, watching his face.

"..Drained but i've been through worst." Ichigo responded and Shiro made a noise of disappointment.

"He can hardly eat." Shiro said, Ichigo glared at Shiro. The two others in the room looked at him concerned before Urahara looked back at the screen then pointed to the screen.

"There's your baby." Urahara said, pointing to a spot on the screen. Ichigo and Shiro looked at the screen in awe.

"This..is really happening.." Ichigo whispered to himself. They all continued to stare at the screen, Shiro taking Ichigo's hand as it sunk in.

* * *

At the moment, Orihime and Ulquiorra had their friends with them as they went on their search for a place to get married, sadly those from Soul Society couldn't make it, they had things to do. They wanted the reception to be somewhere were it meant a great deal to Orihime while Ulquiorra chose the place they would say their vows, it was Orihime's way to see his curiosity. Orihime's maid of honor was to be naturally Tatsuki. Ulquiorra had surprised everyone when he had asked Grimmjow to be his best man. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the sexta's reaction, the blue haired man had been dumb struck.

Ichigo was among everyone as they walked the streets to the next place, hand in hand with Shiro. He was feeling a little better today with the help of something Yoruichi had found but she said it wouldn't last long. Nobody knew what was going on with them yet but they knew something was up. Orihime's face suddenly looked inquisitive and turned to the Shirosaki's who walked behind her. Everyone noticed this and they looked over.

"I've been meaning to ask you guys this for awhile, why didn't you use Ichigo's last name when you got married?" Shiro shrugged.

"I don' know why, Ichigo jus' told me tha's what he wanted to do. I really didn't even have a last name." Ichigo looked at Shiro and smirked then at their friends.

"Well, spill!" Tatsuki said, looking at her old friend.

"I wanted us to have Shirosaki because it was like a clean slate, like what we had started fresh. It was my way of accepting everything that had happened to us and leaving it in the past." Shiro stared at him, eyes wide. Ichigo looked back as Shiro and smiled at him genuinely. They may still struggle with the past when they fought but they tried not to let it define them.

"You wanted to give Shiro a new life.." Nel said and then giggled. "You're so cute, Ichigo." Ichigo blushed and Shiro laughed, earning him a shove from his husband. Orihime hummed and looked up at her fiance next to her as they heard their friends laugh and teasing each other.

Orihime kissed Ulquiorra's cheek, he looked down at her and a smiled reserved for her crossed his lips as he lifted her hand up that intertwined with his and kissed it.

"I'm glad we can start over." Ulquiorra said and a flash of sadness went through his eyes.

"Stop that, the past is the past and you've more than made up for it." Orihime told him, giggling when he kissed her nose.

"I can practically taste the sweetness in the air." laughter was heard from the group before Ichigo put a hand to his mouth and dashed away from the group to the grass nearby. Shiro followed him over, the group stopping. Ichigo was getting sick again, Tatsuki had been wanting to know what was up with him so as he stood to his full height, Shiro hand still on his back she spoke what everyone wanted to ask.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Tatsuki said and Ichigo looked at her.

"Nothing Tatsuki, i'm fine."

"Bullshit." Grimmjow cut in, Ichigo glared at him and Shiro felt him tense up. Shiro got fired up then.

"If he doesn't wanna tell ya then he doesn't have to don' force him." Shiro said, eyes narrowing.

"Hey hey, we're just concerned." Nel said, Chad nodded his agreement. Ichigo sighed and put his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"I'm fine Shi they should know." Ichigo said and everyone stared at him as he took a deep breath.

"It's gonna sound a little impossible.." Ichigo reached into his pockets and pulled out a photo.

"..You're not dying are you." Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"No." Ichigo held out the ultrasound photo to his friends who came closer. "I'm pregnant." Silence. Ichigo kinda fidgeted and brought the photo to his chest.

"Holy shit." Grimmjow mumbled.

"..this just goes on the list of ask questions later." Uryu said, fixing his glasses. Orihime smiled brightly at Ichigo.

"Congratulations!"

"You..guys can't tell my family yet. Especially my Dad." Ichigo told them.

"Why?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because Isshin would blow up if he found out from us." Nel answered.

"But your still his son." Tatsuki said. Ichigo walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tatsuki, please don't" Ichigo begged. Ulquiorra looked like something hit him.

"What about Soul Society? Won't that one captain Szayel fought want to..experiment..?" Ichigo went still, fear lit his veins. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind and shook his head.

"Tha's not gonna happen, I promise Ichi." Ichigo nodded after a moment then looked at Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"Alright lets go, we're supposed to be helping you guys not focusing on me." Ichigo ordered, everyone agreeing and going on their way on their search for a place to get their friends hitched at.

* * *

A few weeks later they all sat down at the table with Ichigo's family. Yuzu brought Jinta to bring pressure off Shiro who had grinned at her and thanked her. Toshiro was not among them, he had work to do. So the family sat down to one of Yuzu's delicious meals, Ichigo holding Shiro's hand tight under the table. Ichigo wasn't showing yet but the deterioration of his abs had made them notice.

Isshin hadn't attempted to jump Ichigo when he had come in, Shiro tensing when he had tried but stopped. Isshin could feel something was different but he couldn't really put his finger on it. So he had been so unsettling quiet through the whole meal. Ichigo was starting to fidget, sensing that his father knew something was up. Ichigo found a harder grip on Shiro's hand, Shiro squeezing it back to reassure him. Yuzu and Karin felt the tension in the air.

"This is awkward." Jinta grumbled and Ichigo shot him a look before Isshin nodded and took a serious look.

"What is it?" Isshin said, looking at his son. Ichigo looked at his face and almost flinched at his face. Ichigo looked at Shiro.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said, looking concerned at seeing the look on Isshin's face. Karin stared at her brother, feeling bad for how uncomfortable he looked. Ichigo cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Well..we discovered somethin' a little odd a few weeks ago.." Shiro started for Ichigo, Isshin's eyes flicking to Shiro's.

"..I'm pregnant." Ichigo said after a moment. There was a stretch of silence before Isshin bursted from his seat, Shiro already getting ready but their jaws hit the floor when he went to his late wife's poster to sob. Jinta started laughing, Karin gaped and Yuzu looked at a loss. Ichigo and Shiro looked so dazed at it all, that wasn't the reaction they had expected.

"OH MASAKI, WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!"

"Dad, please stop crying to that poster." Karin groaned. Ichigo and Shiro were speechless, they looked at each other.

"You're not..mad..?" Shiro tested. Isshin turned, sniffling and throwing his arms out to hug his son.

"As long as you treat my son right!" Ichigo punched him in the nose, seeing Shiro look like he was about to faint from that statement.

"How.." Yuzu asked and the two men shrugged.

"We have no idea."

"Probably Hollow shit, doesn't look like the arrancar here look like they know." Shiro guessed. They all nodded and soon dinner was full swing, and a lot less serious.

* * *

The Shirosaki's had been invited to Soul Society courtesy of squad thirteen nearly a month later. The two men walked, Ichigo had a tummy and someone had asked if he had gained weight. Ichigo just stared at them and surprising hadn't hit them. He was exhausted, his back hurt like a bitch and he wasn't even close to being 5 months. Ichigo was also still getting sick not as frequently but still sick. He was also easily pissed off.

He nearly feel on his ass when his friends from Soul Society greeted him and Shiro as they both walked into the court yard of the barracks. Ichigo and Shiro stood there for a moment, seeing the captains that were close to them and seated officers with their lieutenants.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all yelled and Ichigo assumed that someone had told Rukia and Renji, which was far. Ichigo relaxed and chuckled.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

As some of the attendees to the party got drunk, Rukia pulled Ichigo to the side.

"Ichigo...since everyone knows, it's been overheard by some people that don't like it..and some crazy assholes." She whispered. Ichigo stiffened, the warning from the first confession coming to head.

"Who?"

"The same people that didn't like you and Shiro getting married. Mayuri wants to experiment on you." She told him, looking worried. Someone came up behind him, he turned to see Renji and Byakuya.

"We're fighting it Ichigo because we've seen and heard how much this is taking out of you." Renji added.

"Everyone here is fighting you, i owe you a debt and i will obey that." Byakuya said and Ichigo nodded, turning pale.

"What about Yamamoto." He knew how he liked tradition.

"Yamamoto for once hasn't said much just that we owe you." Ichigo's brows rose and Shiro walked over.

"What's goin' on?"

"You're not gonna like it, Shi."

* * *

 **AN:** This isn't exactly how i wanted this to come out. Oh well, as always if ya want to talk to me more Tumblr me yo.

I want to do the sequel so much because i love the kids so much BUT I MUST REFRAIN.

Anywho!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later days Hollows!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry for this late update! I'm gonna tell you guys right now i'm probably not going to do every month for Ichi. I don't want this being really long.

Anyway~!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nobody but Masaki.

* * *

Ichigo was now three months, a hide-able bump had formed underneath his shirts that he now wore loosely. They had been being updated on Soul Society from Rukia as she came to help Orihime with the impending wedding. The wedding would take place six months from now, he would be extremely pregnant but he was determined to go. His sickness hadn't ended, His father predicting he would have bouts of it throughout his entire pregnancy. It meant he would have to be looked after closely, right now the baby looked healthy.

Urahara was trying to see about hollows and how they worked but hadn't found much on hollow pregnancy. He believed it was something new. Ichigo had snorted when they told him it was something new, seemed like he would always be the first to tread new territory. Right now..he was putting in his notice for work. They needed the money but Ichigo couldn't go out when his pregnancy progressed.

He could only imagine the reaction and he would like to just go on with his life. Surprisingly when he expressed his concern Rukia had come back with money, Ichigo had asked where the hell had she gotten the immense amount of cash. She told him her brother had spent time in the world of the living and some of his wealth had been transferred to money for the human world. Ichigo only assumed the shop keeper was to blame. Ichigo had wanted to refuse but he had stopped when he had thought of their child.

So there Ichigo was, laying on the couch when Shiro walked into their home. Ichigo looked up at the pale man and smiled softly. Ichigo's skin had taken a pale hue, it didn't compare to Shiro's but it was still a tell tale difference on him. Shiro smirked at the man, stretching.

"Ya ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ichigo answered, getting up and followed the pale man out to the heat of the afternoon June air. Ichigo sighed in relief when he saw their friends in the van that Tatsuki had gotten when she graduated with air conditioning to get them by on their journey to the beach. The van door slid to reveal the crew, it was complete with their two closest Shinigami friends.

Grimmjow and Nel sat on the floor of the van. Renji had given the passanger seat up when the Shirosaki's came out, Ichigo had just sighed when he refused and got slammed with yelling. Orihime, Ulquiorra, Chad and Uyru where all squished in the back bench seat. Renji and Rukia took the two individual seats and Shiro joined the two other floor occupants. This was going to be a fun ride.

* * *

When Tatsuki pulled into a parking spot at the beach they all gratefully piled out, they all made the walk down the beach, Orihime and Ulquiorra hand in hand with each other. When they set up on the sand, everyone happily took off their cover ups. Ichigo however wasn't so eager. While everyone bolted for the water that presented itself Ichigo sat down. Shiro noticed this but Ichigo waved him off and told him to get in the water or under the beach umbrella before he burned. Even with sunscreen the man burned and Ichigo didn't want to hear him groan about it.

Ichigo noticed that Uryu sat next to him, under the umbrella.

"You should go and swim." Ichigo said, wondering why he didn't join them.

"I know about Mayuri, Ichigo." Ichigo stared at him then nodded.

"Okay?"

"Be careful." Uryu responded, looking at Ichigo with knowing eyes.

"..I will."

"I'm serious. He's not someone that will just do what he's told."

"I know, Rukia said they're working on it." Uryu nodded before he sighed. "Also if you took your shirt off and went and swam it wouldn't be bad." Ichigo scowled, before he relented and looked at the water longing.

"You're right."

"I know." Ichigo rolled his eyes, getting up and taking his shirt off, walking to the shore line where everyone was either wadding or in a splash battle. Ichigo walked up behind Grimmjow who looked out at Nel who was having so much fun in the water it was contagious. Shiro was having the same amount of fun, grinning like a heathen. "Afraid of the water, cat?"

Grimmjow looked back and glared at Ichigo before looking back at Nel. Ichigo smirked as he wadded further into the water and was irritated as he got splashed in the face. He heard roaring laughter behind him.

"Hey! You joined us!" Renji greeted, before he spun as he had his hair taken from it's knot. Rukia grinned cheekily at him and swam away with the red head in pursuit. That's when Ichigo felt strong arms around his waist.

"This was a good idea." Shiro said from behind Ichigo who nodded in agreement.

"Everyone is having a good time for once." Ichigo hummed when Shiro kissed his shoulder and then rested his chin there. There peace was short lived when Shiro felt his back get splashed, drenching his back and hair. He spun with a gleam in his eye to find the grinning Sexta who looked accomplished. Shiro didn't get his revenge because that's when Nel tackled him into the water.

Laughter was heard in rounds as the splash from their fall coated Ulquiorra, getting the best expression out of the man. Orihime had convinced him to come into the water and now he was questioning the pleasure in it. The beach wasn't one that many came to and it wasn't well monitored so when the sun started to set that had a bonfire, curiosity glowing in the eyes that had never experienced one before. Ichigo was delighted that the smore he had attempted hadn't come back up and took another one. Orihime's giggles could be heard as Ulquiorra tried to eat his smore in the least messy way possible.

"I'm glad we did this." Nel announced, smiling at the group.

"It was a good idea." Chad agreed.

"You know i wish we could just do this more often, not having to think about anything.." Rukia said, looking to the stars. Ichigo nodded, doing the same while his hand unconsciously settled on his stomach. Shiro smirked at Ichigo as he did it.

"How's your visits been going?" Orihime asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Good, baby is healthy.." Ichigo looked down from the stars and at Orihime. Tatsuki noticed the trail off and Shiro watched him intently.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Urahara said he's concerned about the baby being more hollow than soul reaper." Shiro looked away, finding the ground interesting. Nel saw this and offered a thought.

"What about being an Arrancar..?"

"We're the first of our kind, Nel. It would be hard to tell." Ulquiorra spoke up, looking at the Substitute Shinigami.

"Why is he concerned..?" Renji asked, watching his friend.

"Because he said tha' it could drain 'em too much.." Shiro started. "This is the first time this has happened to Ichigo, so he said tha' he might be more worse for wear."

"That makes sense..When someone becomes pregnant in Soul Society they're drained way more their first pregnancy to the point they're bed ridden. If your baby were hollow it could be disastrous."

"What about being a Vizard?" Uryu spoke, looking deep in thought after Rukia had finished.

"I'm the first vizard to have gotten pregnant." Ichigo answered, sighing.

"It might be a mixture of both circumstances.." Grimmjow said like he was thinking out loud.

"We don' know.." Shiro mumbled. Ichigo put his hand on his leg and squeezed, looking at Shiro with concern.

"Let's stop talking about it because it's making me sick." Ichigo told them, everyone stopped talking as Nel and others tried to pick the mood back up. Shiro sighed softly when he started letting it consume his thoughts then looked at Ichigo who looked zoned out and exhausted.

* * *

Two months later, Ichigo sat in Orihime and Ulquiorra's place as she and Uryu looked at fabrics for the dresses for the brides maids. He didn't really care and it wasn't his problem but Orihime had asked him over seeings as he was a groomsmen along with Shiro. Ulquiorra was off to the side as the two gabbed about which would look better. Nel was there with Rangkiu, Rukia, and Tatsuki naturally. Ulquiorra's groomsmen had been forced to come, Grimmjow, the Shirosaki's and Starrk sat around.

Uryu looked to Ichigo and the orangette could see the thoughts running through his head. Ichigo huffed as he continued to observe him.

"What?" Ichigo asked, resting his arms on his stomach and leaning further into Shiro's chest, he laid in between his legs when the others had given the couch to them.

"...What about you and a suit?" Uryu asked, Ichigo shrugged.

"It's not like they make maternity suits."

"That doesn't mean they can't exist!' Rangkiu piped up. Nel nodded her head, Ichigo yawned and nodded with Nel.

"If you can swing it and if that's what you want me to wear, Orihime then i'll do it." Orihime smiled at him and shook her head.

"Whatever you'll be comfortable in, Ichigo."

"It's your wedding and i'll be damned if i don't try and look nice." Shiro chuckled softly at the statement.

"I think i can do it so it doesn't look like it's just an over sized shirt or pants.." Uryu says, deep in thought. Ichigo looked at him in a way that made Shiro snort. Ichigo looked off in a daze then jumped with a yelp, Shiro looking at him wide eyed.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

"..the baby moved." Ichigo said in awe. Everyone watched as Ichigo and Shiro looked as joyful as they had through this whole ordeal.

"Do you guys know the gender?"

"No, the baby wouldn't show us." Ichigo responded as a dumbstruck Shiro looked at his husbands expanded stomach. Ichigo looked at Shiro then his friends.

"I know everyone isn't here but i need you guys to promise me something."

"What's that?" Rangiku asked.

"I want to keep..the other two worlds a secret."

"..How is that gonna work out?" Rukia asked.

"Because lets be honest that kid is gonna be strong and be able to hear hollows." Grimmjow inputted.

"Urahara said we can hold off the spiritual pressure as it matures.."

"Is that wise?" Ulquiorra spoke up, watching the orangette.

"I don't want the beginnings of their life to be full of fear." Ichigo explained then sighed. "Just promise."

"How do you feel about this, Shiro." Nel asked, looked at the pale man.

"I..don' know i didn' really experience it like Ichigo and lets be honest..I wasn't in..constant fear so, i'm on board." Everyone nodded and then it slowly turned back to the dresses.

* * *

Ichigo laid on his side as Shiro slept beside him later that night. He was hungry but nauseous, he hadn't been able to hold much down because he still got sick. He was worried about the baby, what if..what if the baby was like Shiro was before? What if..He put his hands to his face and shook his head as memories flashed. Shiro was different, not the same. Hell they didn't share a soul anymore but it still plagued him.

Ichigo physically flinched at the memories of being demobilized in the fight with Yammy because he hadn't gotten his way. He remembered the fear..He remembered..Ichigo hadn't realized his was crying before he felt a hand on his back that made him flinch and shrink away, almost falling.

"Ichi?"

"What if..what if t-their like you? Before?" Shiro stiffened next to him, his eyes seemingly glowing in the light.

"I..thought ya.."

"I try Shi but i can't just..Forget that kind of fear. I forgive you but.."

"But you're still scared of me." Shiro concluded, he still had his temper and it was beginning to rise. Did he not think that ran through his head daily?

"I-" Shiro moved off the bed to pace as Ichigo sat up.

"I don't what i gotta to to convince you that i'm miles different."

"But your not, Shiro. There is a thin wall." Shiro's eyes narrowed and Ichigo hadn't noticed his drawl dropped.

"What?"

"You know as well as i do it itches at the back of your mind."

"WELL AT LEAST I FIGHT IT, I DIDN'T USE TO." Ichigo flinched when Shiro yelled, being caught off guard but then his own face darkened.

"I know Hichigo but i still fight the damn memories." Shiro threw his hands in the air and grabbed his shirt and jacket. Ichigo stopped. "Where.."

"I'm going to Nel and Grimmjow's because i'm not staying for your fucking pity party." Shiro stormed out, done with being ridiculed for his past but his spouse. Ichigo stared on and tears prickled.

"ASSHOLE" He screamed after Shiro. He wasn't throwing a pity party, it was concern for their _child._ Ichigo laid back down and gripped his orange locks and put a hand to sooth the wiggling baby playing soccer in his stomach.

* * *

Shiro knocked hard on the wooden door. Lights flicked on and a disheveled Nel answered the door with an not to pleased Grimmjow.

"Shiro? What's wrong? Is it Ichigo?" Shiro snorted at Nel.

"Well yeah but not in the way you think." Nel frown deepened and she opened the door, allowing her friend in. He walked in and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

Nel looked at Grimmjow who rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you want." He spared a glance at the woman who adorned his shirt next to him and he mentally grinned at the knowledge that nothing was on underneath.

"Ichigo..he..started saying shit about the baby being like me..before and..i jus'.."

"You threw a fit and ran off because the past is a bitch?" Nel said bluntly, Grimmjow and Shiro looking surprised.

"Do you realize the Espada have dealt with the same thing?! Ichigo's feelings aren't misplaced since nobody knows what that child is going to be like! Ichigo is feeling really scared right now! For you to run out like that i just..I thought you had a little more class." Nel scolded, folding her arms over herself and glaring.

"I have gone through the same though.."

"Are you dense?!" Nel squeaked out because of her yell. Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, did ya think about how Ichigo was crucified but Soul Society about him marrying you?" Grimmjow even saw it and he didn't pride himself on being to great with people.

"..No."

"Ichigo and i'm sure you, want the best for your child and he's probably feeling really lonely. Nobody else has done this before, and he's in pain. He told me that it was hell but he already loved him or her. He's willing to hide a part of his life for that child!" Nel told him then sighed as Shiro looked more and more guilty.

"You can stay here since it's late but you are hauling ass tomorrow to him and getting on your knees and apologizing." Shiro sighed and nodded, after a moment he smirked at the two of them.

"Ya know it's not hard to tell you've been busy~" Shiro said, pointing to the love bites on Nel's neck and on her thighs. She blushed bright red and turned and walked upstairs. Grimmjow laughed as he followed her back upstairs and as Shiro settled down and just..thought.

* * *

When Shiro returned home that day, he wasn't expecting Ichigo already awake, he was sitting on the couch and rubbing his stomach.

"..Hey."

"..Hey." Ichigo responded and looked at Shiro. He looked stretched thin and exhausted and Shiro felt worse.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo's face lit with surprise.

"You were a dick."

"..I know and ya have every right to be worry i've just been freakin' out too about it and..I was an ass." Ichigo went to get up to settle him but his breath left him and he collapsed, his eyes rolling up and falling to the side. "Ichigo?!" Shiro surged forward and caught him, shaking him lightly. "Ichigo?! Babe this isn't funny..I-I.." Ichigo felt his spiritual pressure surge then drop and Shiro picked him up. There was no shinigami badge in sight for him to get out of his gigai so he called the closest person, Isshin.

"Hello the fruit of my loins!" Shiro had grabbed Ichigo's phone apparently.

"Isshin?! I need your help."

"..Shiro?"

"Yes, dipshit! Ichigo collapsed and his spiritual pressure is dropping!" Isshin's breath hitched and then it became very serious very fast and it made Shiro thank whatever god for that.

"I'll be right there." The line went dead and Shiro held Ichigo as his breathing got shallow. Shiro checked his pulse and it was still beating but that didn't stop the ice cold fear. What about the baby? Would he lose both of them?! What was going on?

Shiro could only hold Ichigo and whisper to keep breathing. That he loved him and to stay here, with him and their unborn child.

* * *

 **AN:** YES. 3,000 words. I normally don't make that a goal but like..i was twenty words off and went. "To hell with it."

I also apologize for doubles of anything, my keyboard is shit.

Ah cliffhangers, my old friend. BTW! If you're new to the ANAIG universe and want more, read As Normal as it Gets to tie you over! This is gonna be infrequently updated so i suggest you go and check that out!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'VE NEGLECTED THIS STORY SO MUCH I'M SO SORRY. I've had a lot on my plate. I know i said this would be infrequently updated but with the last cliffy i hadn't meant for it to be fore this long!

Ya'll know the disclaimer! On with the fic!

* * *

Ichigo laid in their bed, bags under his eyes and unconscious. He was hooked up to an IV, it already bruising the skin. Shiro leaned against the door frame of their room, he hadn't slept well either. Ichigo had been out for nearly a week. They were keeping taps on the baby, the little one was weak as well but fighting. Isshin said if he didn't wake up soon they would have to risk a c-section and take the risk of the baby being premature.

Shiro cursed under his breath and walked out to his friends and adopted family that had come over, to check on the two of them. Everyone looked up at him, they were somber. They had been told the same thing, all of them concerned for Ichigo and the little one's well being.

"Any difference?" Karin asked hopefully. Shiro shook his head. Her face darkened and she looked at the ground with a scowl. Shiro ran a hand through his hair and sat on the air of their couch. Isshin walked in, taking everyone in.

"Afternoon." He received various responses. He nodded then walked straight to the master in the back room. He checked everything, performing the normal routine. They had stablized his spiritual pressure. According to Urahara the baby's creation of it's own spiritual pressure sent Ichigo's body into shock.

The reason it happened now was because it was being to solidify. Isshin made his way back out and saw the somber group of people, that's when his temper snapped. He grabbed Shiro's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You planned this didn't you?!"

"DAD." The twins cried out while Shiro just stared deadly at him and a mirthless laugh left him.

"Yeah, 'cause my goal in life is to kill my husband and unborn child." Isshin hit him, Shiro's head snapping to the side, not fazed by it. Tatsuki and Chad pulled Isshin away from Shiro, he was glaring at his son-in-law.

"I don't understand Ichigo. I don't understand how he forgave you."

"Ask him because i've asked that question since he even asked that we get married." Shiro replied, tilting his head to the side. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before a groan was heard from the bedroom. Everyone responded at once and made their way to the bedroom, Shiro pushing his way through. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, blinking.

He looked to the door and rose a single brow.

"Why do you all look like you're going to cry?"

* * *

A couple of days later, Ichigo was up and around. He was told to take it easy and not be on his feet very much but he managed. He now had a pregnant waddle, it would be Ulquiorra that pointed it out. They all sat in Ulquiorra and Orihime's apartment. Ichigo sat and was actually eating a hard boiled egg on the couch.

Everyone was helping with preparations for the wedding, they sat trying to choice a main coarse and if Orihime what make the cake or not. Shiro sat next to Ichigo, head on his shoulder. He had been up hunting hollows with Grimmjow last night and with the episode with Ichigo he was exhausted. Orihime suddenly perked up.

"You know what i would like to do?"

"What?"

"If you're okay with it..I would like to share my bridal shower with Ichigo!" Said man frowned and rose a brow.

"Um. Hime i'm not exactly a wo-"

"No no! Like a baby bridal shower!" Orihime said and smiled. "So everyone could be together one last time before the wedding and baby!" At the thought of the baby being born Ichigo paled further and stiffened. Shiro blinked his eyes open when his head rest was risen closer to it's owner.

"What's goin' on?" Shiro mumbled.

'I..I didn't think..How am i going to have this baby.." Ichigo asked, panic in his voice. Shiro was fully awake now and at a loss for words.

"Ichigo i didn't mean t-"

"Like..am i going to go into L-Labor?!" Ichigo yelled. Nel bit her lip. She knew how hollows had babies but she doubted that would help at the moment.

"C-section" Uryu said casually. Shiro looked at Uyru and sighed slightly in relief. Ichigo looked at him and it seemed the realization had hit him as well. He blushed, he was a doctors son and had forgotten about a C-section.

"..Yeah." Ichigo then got up and walked to get some water when Ulquiora watched and tilted his head.

"..You're walking..off balance." Tatsuki let out a hoot of laughter. Ichigo blushed crimson and glared at the oblivious Espada.

"Awe! you got the waddle!" Nel yelled, Ichigo groaning. Shiro snickered a little, Ichigo scowled at his spouse. Shiro shut his mouth, not favoring the couch as a sleeping option.

"If anyone else would like to comment on this let me know, because i will kick your ass and delight in the fact you can't hit me back." Ichigo hissed.

the room fell silent.

* * *

Two months before the wedding and Orihime had yet to get a dress. Tatsuki had hit her on the head when she had found this new information out.

"ORIHIME! YOU NEED A DRESS!"

"I know..i just forgot.."

"FORGOT?!"

"It'll be fine." Ulquiorra inputted, not caring for Tatsuki's abuse of his fiance. Then the question was raised about Ichigo's suit.

"Nearly finished." Uryu answered, pushing his glasses up in smug fashion. Chad and Ichigo tensed, hoping he hadn't put his spin on it. Shiro raised a brow at the two.

Uryu pulled his phone out and showed a picture of the nearly done suit. A breath of relief left Ichigo.

"Thank god you didn't put your spin on it." Tatsuki said, rolling her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"ANYway!" Nel sung, she turned to everyone.

"We should go with Orihime to get her dress."

"...All of us..?"

"Yes!"

"I would love to have your guys opinions." Orihime then looked at Ulquiorra. "But you can't come, it's bad luck."

"Alright."

"Can i stay behind?" Grimmjow asked.

"Probably for the best." Ichigo teased and Shiro laughed at the scowl Grimmjow gave him.

"Hey Ichigo, are you up for this?"

"I'llk be fine if i can sit down." Ichigo replied, then realization hit him. "I..don't think it'll be a good idea for me to go."

"..Why?" Orihime asked.

"Because i'm not exactly able to hide-this" Ichigo replied, gesturing to his seven month belly. Nel slapped Grimmjow's arm before he could respond to it.

"..You're right." Orihime seemed down cast. Ulquiorra sighed, putting an hand on her arm.

"We could go to Soul Society..?" Ichigo suddenly suggested, not too keen on the idea because he knew the looks he would receive.

"Yeah! I'm sure if you couldn't find anything you could have something made! I know that you wanted a dress, there has to be someone there who could do it."

"Rukia could actually come with us." Orihime lit up.

"Then lets go!"

"Wait! Ichi are you even going to be able to do this?"

"If you come with me you can carry my Zangetsu it'll be fine. Urahara would be the one to send us anyway." Ichigo told Shiro.

"I can help sew whatever you would like." Orihime beamed at Uryu's offer.

"Lets go then!"

* * *

In Soul Society, Shiro was on edge at all those that stared at Ichigo and Ichigo was reaching his patience with it. He knew why some were staring, because they saw Mayuri's target. They saw the rebellious teen that had screwed some of them over. He sighed, feeling the exhaustion pulling on his but wanting to be there for his friends. They made it to this shop Rangkiu swore by and they set to work on Orihime's dress. He sat down and smiled at the woman who was brimming with excitement.

Soon things settled down when Rangkiu and the new appearance of Rukia made those giving Ichigo dirty looks to scatter. Suddenly everyone was looking at him and he rose a brow.

"What?"

"Tux time." Ichigo's eyes widened then he sighed and stood with some effort and a groan at the pull on his spine.

"Alright..lets do this quick." And so it begun, the sizing and estimating how big his stomach would be then and Ichigo's nerves were grating dangerously low at the hands on said tummy. He groaned as the world spun from being on his feet for so long. His feet hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt. He was done. "Are we.. _done_?" He hissed.

He was exhausted and it didn't help the baby was moving around painfully.

"I believe so, just hold on while we get you out of this." The woman that owned the shop said, Ichigo bit the inside of his lip as they started taking him out of his tux. He could feel that he was retaining water in his feet and ankles and it hurt really bad. He knew he'd have to see his father about it because he knew it would make him bed ridden, risking blood clots and worse.

"I..I need to get off my feet, please." Ichigo ground out. The woman looked sympathetically at him and started moving quicker. She soon had it all off. Ichigo sat down as they all finished up and Shiro helped Ichigo when they finally left. They were making their way back to the Senkimon when Ichigo's arm was tugged on. Shiro bristled and pulled Ichigo out of the grasp. Everyone froze and looked at the drunk Shinigami.

"He'll get what he wants even if..it takes years." He slurred. Ichigo stiffened and he stumbled, heat was running to his face. Rukia and Orihime took Ichigo from Shiro and started leading him away.

"He'll have fun while it screams!" Shiro made sure that squad member wouldn't be moving for at least a day. Ichigo shook and he was panting. He was suddenly having flashes of Aizen telling him he'd had it all planned. What if..Ichigo couldn't get enough air.

"Ichigo breath." Rukia commanded. Orihime rubbed his back. They knew he was having a back by the far away look in his eyes.

"Aizen isn't here, You're okay." Orihime whispered. Ichigo nodded, he felt arms scoop him up, he saw Shiro's face and sighed.

"Alright everyone lets head home."

"Agreed."

* * *

Shiro was in bed, laying there as Ichigo slept. He thought about earlier in the day. What was going to happen to them? Would Ichigo be okay? He put his hand to his face and sighed. Too much was going through his head. He knew Ichigo suffered from what Urahara called a form of PTSD.

He was okay most of the time but put under stress made him think back and he either panicked or him and Shiro fought until he cried. Shiro shook his head. Two months they would be fathers and he had a bad feeling in his gut something was going to happen to Ichigo. He cursed softly because his gut was nearly never wrong. He always followed it and it had steered him wrong before he became a better man.

Shiro looked over at the peaceful face and sighed once more. He had to protect him or he wouldn't live it down.

* * *

The week Ichigo hit his ninth month was when the wedding was. It was chaos, everyone trying to get it together. Ichigo helped as much as he could but Ichigo lacked..luster. He couldn't walk for more than a few minutes. He was so tired, he hadn't been sleeping well for a long while.

Shiro was acting as the both of them, helping seeing he and Ichigo were the only ones to have gone through this. Orihime would be walked down the isle by none other than Ukitake. The fragile man being delighted at being asked. Orihime had become very close to the captain over the years and all thought there were many captains she loved like family, it felt right for Ukitake to do so. Ichigo leaned back and closed his eyes at the memory of him and Shiro walking together down the isle, hand in hand.

Ulquiorra was messing with his tie and Ichigo sighed, getting up shakily. The men in the room protested.

"Shut up." Ichigo said, voice cracking. He fixed the messed up tie and chuckled at the uncomfortable look on Ulquiorra's face. He and Ulquiorra weren't close but the person Ulquiorra cherished the most was one of his best friends and Ichigo trying to be as kind as he could would help Ulquiorra break from the shell that he had taken under Aizen.

"You'll be fine." Ulquiorra nodded. "It'll all just become you and her when you see each other." Ichigo's knees nearly buckled and Ulquiorra steadied him and sat him down. Now they just waited for the wedding.

* * *

"You look beautiful, really." Nel said later at the reception to Orihime. She smiled widely.

"Thank you but so did all you."

"So what's it like being Orihime Cifer now?" Tatsuki teased and she blushed.

"Amazing.." She giggled and said man appeared, wrapping his arms around her. Ichigo was sitting down and hummed at the sight. They started the music for their first dance as husband and wife. That's when Ichigo felt it. Like he was being ripped apart. Ichigo had sadly been nodding off when he felt the gripping pain.

Ichigo let out a gasp, the baby was moving around frantically and Ichigo felt like he was going to pass out. Nobody was around him until he saw Tatsuki walking back over with drinks and she saw his distress she forwent the drinks and ran to him.

"The baby?" Ichigo could only manage a nod. He let out a scream, the ripping felling coming back. He felt like they were trying to pry their way out of him. Something was wrong, he felt the baby's distress. Shiro was running, everyone turning to watch the blur as he made his way to his husband. Ichigo's eyes were teary and he felt like he was dying.

Tatsuki called out for Unohana and Isshin. They were there in an instant.

"Ichigo what's wrong." Ichigo's vision was fading in and out.

"Baby..something..wrong." He swallowed hard. Shiro felt his stomach drop. Grimmjow was near by and his eyes widened. He had only seen that once when he was an Adjuchas. Hollow babies would force their way out if their mother wasn't able to handle them anymore. He spun and ran for the oldest Espada. Starrk and Harribel at their own table, Nel with them.

"We know." Harribel answered. She got up to aid the man. The reception had all but stopped. Ichigo let out a scream and that's when his world went black. Shiro panicked.

"Ichi, Ichi baby come on don't.." Shiro's breath hitched when Isshin grabbed his son. They needed to get to a empty room. They ran to one, Isshin clutching his son, the newly picked up Espada not far behind. Isshin put his ear to his son's chest. Shallow beats and breaths.

Unohana yelled for Isane to get her equipment. She was grateful she was there. Shiro was close enough to watch Ichigo but he wasn't aloud to get closer. Ichigo's skin was moving and stretching in a torturous way. The lieutenant came running back in with her captain's equipment. She started prepping Ichigo. Shiro knew what was about to happen and it made him uneasy.

Unohana numbed the area with kido and began and Isshin kept checking Ichigo's vitals. The captain worked quickly, getting the baby out and beginning to sew him up. The baby wasn't crying and Shiro was starting to sink down the wall. Isane started clearing the newly born girl's lungs, flicking her bottom while rubbing her back.

"Come on, little one." Shiro's world was crashing, his resolve. The baby started crying, weakly but crying. Ichigo wasn't fairing as well. Unohana was finishing sewing him up when Ichigo stopped breathing. Isshin jumped into action. He started CPR on his son and when it didn't work he stepped back, eyes wide. Shiro got up, cupping Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo.." He whispered and put his head on the mans chest. They all were quiet until they heard the intake of breath, small but there. Shiro shot his head up and looked at Ichigo's face. He was alive. He was breathing. Shiro smiled softly.

* * *

 **AN:** Holy shit that hadn't gone as planned! one or two more chaps and this'll be done! My eyes hurt from the laptop, i didn't sleep well last night some scary shit happened.

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique!

Later days and nights, Hollows!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I honestly forgot about this story, that sounds awful but its the truth. Since I hate stories being abandoned for all time this will be the last chapter! I'm getting ready to end the "Normal" series as well. I may do oneshots but..I just can't do it anymore :/. I love the kiddos but I've been doing this series since I started back up on Fanfiction almost four years ago. SO, Thank you to RosemaryBetz for unintentionally REMINDING me this story existed. As of right now I'll be updating this and leaving it alone, but I do know there is a huge difference in writing style since I've originally posted this. I may go back and fix it but as of right now, it'll stay the same. I'll probably post an update when that's done if and when I do that to**

 **Now, On with the story!**

* * *

Ichigo didn't wake up for a couple of days, their little girl going unnamed while they waited. Ichigo had flat-lined at his father's clinic twice. They were able to transfer Ichigo to the clinic, Orihime and Ulquiorra were waiting to go on their honeymoon to see how Ichigo would do. Currently Shiro was in Ichigo's room at the clinic, their baby in the bassinet off to the side in the same room. Shiro at first felt contempt for her, didn't want to see her at first but when he did she was..amazing. She had Ichigo's hair, and his pale skin. Her eyes were blue but Isshin said they were likely to change.

He was in deep thought, when he notice Ichigo move. His eyes slowly opened, causing Shiro move from his set to the side of his bed.

"..Shi?"

"H-how are ya feelin'?" There was so much joy in Shiro's body that it made all the weight on his shoulders disappear.

"Sore..Where's the baby?" Shiro smirked at the question and pointed over there. Tears came into Ichigo's eyes. "..Can I see them?"

"Of course ya can, Ichi." Shiro carefully picked up their daughter and grinned at the look on Ichigo's face.

"Boy or Girl?"

"Girl."

"..You haven't named her yet, have you?"

"No, I know we talked about a few names bu-"

"Masaki, can we name her Masaki?" His hoarse voice asked. Shiro stopped at the gleam in Ichigo's eye and he smiled, genuinely.

"I like the sound of tha'." Shiro looked over to see Isshin walking in. He looked at Ichigo and breathed deeply.

"You're awake." Ichigo nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore..Tired..But it's nothing honestly being able to see her." Isshin chuckled at that.

"You have any names in mind?" Ichigo was beaming and he nodded.

"Her name is Masaki Shirosaki." Isshin's eyes widened then he smiled.

"She would've loved that.

* * *

Ichigo was able to go home a few weeks later, after some reiatsu rehabilitation, he felt almost normal again. When they got home, he was grateful to those who had offered to do their nursery towards the end of his pregnancy. He held Masaki in his arms, who was sleeping soundly. She was a good baby, yes she did cry when she needed a need met but other than that, she slept soundly. Shiro was carrying some stuff that Yuzu had gotten for her niece.

"You're amazing for carrying those in." He said, turning back to Shiro who smirked.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo rolled his eyes and went to put Masaki in her crib. He returned to help Shiro with the items and he twisted away from Ichigo was a raised brow. "What're ya doin'?"

"..Helping you?"

"The hell ya are, you'll pop a stitch."

"No I won't Shiro, my weight limit is twenty pounds."

"Still, no." Ichigo simply rolled his eyes at the other.

"Fiiine." Shiro grinned at the other. Ichigo went and sat in the plush chair that was in the corner of the small nursery. He watched Shiro come and place things in with a small smile. He had apologized to the Cifers when he had come to. Orihime told him that it was more than okay, she was just glad he was okay.

Shiro finished up, entering the nursery to look at Masaki who was sill fast asleep.

"She's amazing." Ichigo said with a fond smile. Shiro looked back at him with a smirk.

"Ya did a good job." Ichigo blushed slightly at the comment. He didn't respond but Shiro saw the small smile.

"Thank you." He said in a small voice.

* * *

Yuzu cooed at her niece, Masaki clutching to her Aunts finger. They were currently together for the holidays, Masaki was only a month old at this point. Ichigo was getting around just fine again, but Shiro giving him a look when he tried to lift things.

"She's so cute." Yuzu cooed. Karin smirked at her niece from next to her sister.

"She is." Isshin looked at his Granddaughter fondly. He didn't like that she had nearly taken Ichigo's life but she was his grandbaby. Masaki would have been thrilled by being her granddaughter's name sake. Most of the gifts were for Masaki this Christmas, Ichigo telling everyone she didn't need newborn clothes. She was growing so fast that she'd be out of those in no time.

It was rough when Hollows were around, at this moment in her life she didn't know what they were but she didn't like the disturbance. So Shiro and Ichigo had to let out their pressure to make her feel more secure, she could handle it too. Everyone know she was already going to be a very strong child. It concerned Ichigo, he didn't want her being used for her powers like he was. He sighed and shook his head. But that was a long was away now and he would protect her at all costs. Shiro came up behind Ichigo and kissed his cheek.

"Whatcha thinkin' so hard about."

"Just Masaki."

"Masa will be fine."

"How are you so sure?" Shiro grinned.

"Because we're her parents. If anyone messes with her, they'll be in trouble." Ichigo chuckled.

"I guess you're right.." Ichigo trailed off. He looked around at everyone and sighed softly, quiet content with his life. Shiro smirked before he got up to take Masaki from Yuzu when she started to get fussy.

"You're alright." Shiro said, gently holding Masaki to his chest while supporting her head.

"He's gotten better." Ichigo looked to see Karin sitting next to him. He smirked and nodded, looking back at Shiro.

"Yeah, he's come a long way." Ichigo replied, Karin nodding. The two siblings watched in content silence, watching Masaki and Shiro happily.

* * *

Two years later, their baby girl was talking and walking. Masaki Shirosaki was such a happy child, and her parents were more than proud of her. Currently they were in the park, Ichigo pushing her softly on the swing. He chuckled as she squealed with the delight at one particularly high push.

"Higher, Daddy! Higher!" Ichigo chuckled and pushed the swing higher, minding that they were getting towards his mental limit of height.

"No more, alright?"

"Okay!" She sang. He laughed, before he heard the hollow roar. He froze, and so did Masaki. The swing still going. "...Daddy what was that?" Came a shaky voice, tiny voice. Ichigo looked at his daughter, fear ripping through his chest.

"Nothing baby, Do you wanna go home?" Masaki nodded slowly, a scowl on her face. He stopped the swing and collected her from it. Grabbing her bag from the pole it was propped on, he quickly started the walk back to their home. He was clutching to Masaki tightly and he was panicking.

He was thinking of his Mom, how she died. He was thinking how some of his friends had been severely injured.

"Are you otay?" He heard nearly whispered. He looked at his daugther and smiled, it was strained and fake.

"Of course, baby. Its alright." He felt the weight of his badge in his pocket, seeing their home in sight but not before her heard a large thud from behind him. Masaki screamed. Ichigo turned, eyes wide at the Adjuchas that was behind them.

" _You look like a tasty treat, Shinigami. Trapped with a child."_ The laughter began, Ichigo tensing. Shiro wasn't here. He was gone, and he couldn't get his badge. He suddenly remembered he also kept Kon in his pocket. Quickly he grabbed it and popped it into his mouth. He nearly fell back before Kon gripped the girl that was suddenly in his arms. Masaki looked between the two, tears falling as she wept.

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"Run! Take her to Orihime and Ulquiorra's!"

"I don't wanna leave!" Masaki wailed. Ichigo went to argue but he was smacked to the side, knocking the wind from his soul form and saliva escaped his mouth. Kon's eyes widened before he started running away. The hollow went to follow before was met with a panting Ichigo in front of him, Zangetsu drawn.

" _You're not that much fun, are you?!"_ The Hollow went to wack the other away again, but not before Ichigo took a large chunk of the Hollow's arm from him. The Hollow wailed again.

"It's just you and me, and you'll have to kill me first before you get to her!" Ichigo sent out a Getsuga Tensho, striking the other's middle but not before his own arm was grabbed and claws were dug in. The Hollow growled as he dodged the Getsuga. Ichigo looked into the Hollow's eyes.

" _End of the line, Shinigami."_

"I can say the same for you." Ichigo saw a shot of blue before the Hollow yelled, disintegrating which left Ichigo to fall to the floor. Ichigo grit his teeth, hating himself that he had aloud himself to be so open and seem so out of practice. He looked over to see Uryu standing over him. "What the hell were you doing, Ichigo?" The other asked without exclamation.

"Masaki and I were caught by a Hollow." Ichigo grunted as he stood.

"She saw you?" Ichigo nodded grimly.

"..I don't know what to do."

"She's two, Ichigo." Uryu went quiet for a moment, not wanting to tell the other to lie.

"..I'll ask Shiro when he's back from seeing the other Espada." Uryu nodded. Ichigo gripping his bleeding arm and heading to Orihime's, without a word.

* * *

Masaki was crying, and wouldn't stop. Orihime was consoling her but Kon was very obviously out of his element.

"Ahh..Are you okay?" Kon asked hesitantly. Masaki peaked up at him, he froze a little at the sight of those gold eyes, not completely used to seeing the eyes she had inherited from Shiro. She didn't have the black scelra but her eyes were undeniably Shiro's.

"Y-you're not..D-daddy..Where i-is he?" She stuttered, her sniffles being the main culprit. Orihime held her close.

"He should be back soon, Masaki," Orihime said softly, the little girl was quiet as she snuggled to Orihime closer. Kon groaned. Why did Ichigo leave him with this job? Suddenly, Uryu and Ichigo came in, Ichigo sporting large wounds in his arm. Masaki went and ran to him.

"Daddy!" Ichigo's face was tired and sad. He sighed and went to pick her up, wincing at the tugs on his wounds. He settled her in his un-wounded arm. "..You're bleeding." He shook his head and plastered that heart-achingly fake smile. Masaki pouted. Orihime walking over. Ichigo sighed as she put her shield over them after he gave her to the go ahead.

Ichigo sighed, as Kon jumped at the feeling of Ichigo's phone going off. Kon, trying to lighten the mood, answered the phone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, at your service!"

"Why do ya have Ichigo's phone, Kon...And it ain't Kurosaki anymore." Came an exhausted Shiro. Kon's shoulders slumped.

"..Ah its hard to explain."

"Where are ya?"

"Orihim-."

"I'll be right there." Kon pulled the phone away and saw Ichigo scowling at him with a raised brow.

"Shiro's coming."

"Papa!" Masaki yelled, perking up. Papa would make things better! He always made Daddy and her laugh!

Ichigo sighed with relief. He could talk to Shiro about this. Was he prepared to lie to his little girl? When he told her that lying was wrong? He couldn't pretend it didn't happen but..could he? Shiro soon was there, taking Masaki from Ichigo so he could get back into his body after being healed. Shiro was able to lull her to sleep. They were all quiet, staring at the little girl.

"Are you going to explain it to her?" Ichigo was quiet.

"She's only two.."

"Tell her it was a dream." Uryu suddenly said. Shiro looked at him and raised a brow.

"She's not stupid."

"She won't remember it when she's older, and if you convince her it was just a bad dream it might save her mind." All the adults in the room were quiet. Ichigo and Shiro were quiet as they made eye contact.

"..It could work." Ichigo said, quietly." Shiro stared at him for a little before nodding hesitantly. Shiro wasn't completely on board with the idea of hiding this all from Masaki, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep if she thought the monsters were real, that they could really hurt and kill those she loved. He didn't have it in him to explain to her that she was apart of them, that she was half monster. That her Papa was apartof the monsters that howled in the night.

* * *

Their plan worked, and it was hard for Shiro after that. Ichigo knew it too, Shiro never having been ashamed of being a Hollow unless made to feel that way. It hurt Ichigo, but that solidified that if not even her father could handle the backlash of being a Hollow, she wasn't ready for the backlash of being part Hollow. He felt guilty everyday, and it wasn't healthy. As he sat and watched Shiro tickle Masaki until her face was red from laughter that his guilt was worth it. Urahara had helped him make the house a safe haven from the Hollow howls that gave Masaki nightmares.

It also protected her from those that would try to use her against Ichigo and Shiro. Masaki wore a bracelet to hide her reiatsu, since she had no clue about what reiatsu even was, but those who would want to take her didn't even know she existed. Both Ichigo and Shiro wanted it to stay that way. It gave them some comfort to know that she had many people willing to protect her and that she was underneath the care of seasoned and capable fighters. Ichigo's and Shiro's fighting styles were fluid when they fought together and like a dance when they sparred, and it made them an even more lethal threat to those that threatened their daughter. Shiro froze slightly at the sudden shift in the air outside.

A garganta had been opened, and the howling of a Hollow wasn't too far off. Ichigo got up, Shiro shocked by how calm he was acting, how stead fast.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be back." Shiro starred at him as he went to use the "bathroom" before he started to tickle his daughter again. Ichigo was exhausted, and Shiro could see it. Ichigo was putting it all on himself again and he wasn't going to be having any of that. Masaki squealed, which brought Shiro back to his task at hand. He chuckled before he stopped, and the little girl took deep breaths.

"Papa, are we going to see Grandpa today?" Shiro squinted his eyes for a moment before remembering that was happening today and nodded.

"Yeah, are ya excited?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. He grinned before picking her up as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu flare and the threat diminished. He relaxed and soon after Ichigo was walking down the stairs. Masaki looked over and smiled, reaching out for her Dad. Ichigo smiled at her and took her.

"Wanna go get ready for Grandpa's?" She pouted.

"I wanna wear my PJ's."

"Its for Yuzu and Karin's birthday, Masa." She continued to pout and Shiro couldn't help but laugh. She and Ichigo looked nearly identical when they had twin expressions on their faces.

"I don't wanna.."

"Listen to your Dad, Mas." Shiro said after a look from Ichigo. Masaki looked back towards the other before huffing.

"Fiiinnee." Shiro chuckled as Ichigo went to go help her get dressed and Shiro stood looking at the now empty chairs.

He had an ominous feeling.

* * *

"What do ya mean tha' we should start a band?"

"It'll give Grimm something to do."

"...I'm not musically Inclined, Nel."

"So? Fake it to make it?"

"Have ya heard me sing? It's not the best." Nel shrugged.

"Think about it, Shiro." Shiro rolled his eyes as he looked at the group that was the get together for Yuzu and Karin. They had invited friends and family, which was a whole room full of people if they were being honest. The Shinigami looked troubled, and they were talking to Ichigo.

"What do ya think that's about?" Shiro looked behind him at Grimmjow and shrugged.

"I don' gotta clue." He heard something like a scream, snapping his head over just to see Masaki screaming with laughter. He sighed and relaxed.

"You guys gotta chill." Nel said, Shiro leaned back and snorted.

"We would if Ichigo was so scared all the time." Nel's eyebrows hit her forehead.

"What?"

"Its jus' tha' Ichi is high-strung all the time."

"That's good to know." Shiro looked up and over to see Ichigo suddenly there. He looked sad, disappointed. Shiro was quiet for a moment. "Yamamoto isn't doing well, apparently." Shiro rose a brow.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo nodded, Nel and Grimmjow looked at each other before making their great escape from the tension. "..We gotta relax, Ichigo."

"..I know. I'm just worried all the time."

"I get why. Masa isn't gonna like it when she's older though." Ichigo nodded.

"You're right.." Ichigo smirked slightly at him.

"We both gotta chill out." Ichigo chuckled and nodded.

"You're right.."

"I know I am." Ichigo rolled his eyes and nudged the other before smiling genuinely.

"I love you."

"I love ya too."

* * *

 **AN:** The end of the beginning! Head over to As Normal as it Gets, because this ends a day or two before that one begins!

Follow me! Favorite this story, and Review!

Later Days and Nights Hollows c:


End file.
